


Why Danny Hates Vegas

by neromi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neromi/pseuds/neromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doesn't Danny like Las Vegas? Steve decides to pry during lunch at Kamekona's. Set during season 3.<br/>A set of drabbles connecting Danno to Ocean's 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Danny Hates Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 10 minutes. I just really wanted to make a connection to Ocean's 11 after Danny mentioning he hates Las Vegas.

Steve stared at Danny from across the picnic table. Danny looked suitably annoyed by the scrutiny.

“Can I help you?”

Steve continued to stare. “You really don’t like Las Vegas?”

Danny frustratedly put down his fork. “Yes. How many times must we go over this?!”

“Just because of the desert?”

“Yes. It’s hot, and unlivable, and the sand gets everywhere. Can we please just drop it?”

“There must be other reasons.”

“Nope, just the desert.”

“Come on.”

“Nope.”

“Tell the truth.”

“I am.

“Please?!”

“Steve, I’m warning you.”

“That can not be the only reason.”

Danny smiled sarcastically.“Fine! You want to know why I don’t like Las Vegas?! It’s because before I was a cop me and one of the best teams of thieves that city’s ever seen pulled a couple of jobs there and I’m worried that if I ever go there I’m going to run into either one of the people I pissed off or one of the people I used to work with. Can I please finish eating now.”

Steve stared at him. Danny smiled wider.

“Well if you’re just going to be silly.”

Danny picked his fork back up.


	2. Custody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 3x13

_“Separating us by 2,754 miles of water is **not** something this court should allow.”_

   Danno knew exactly how many miles of water stood between him and the mainland. He had counted, he told himself that Hawaii was safer then New Jersey. It was. None of his enemies knew he was here, nor any of his friends. And now Rachel wanted to take Gracie to Vegas of all places. The place where he had the most history. God forbid Terry Benedict find out his daughter was there, and if Virgal, or any of the others tried to reach out while he was visiting… He had a life, he had a straight life; and now one judge’s verdict could send it up in flames.


End file.
